the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gondor 8th King Candidate Speeches
This page is intended for candidates running for the 8th King of Gondor to post their speeches. Only lords may post a speech and those interested have already submitted them to me (Liodir). So please, if you're not a candidate-lord, don't go gathering voters for you, cause they won't be counted. The voting has started as soon as this page is edited to fit in the new speeches. The way to vote is quite simple, I want you to come to the Minas Tirith FT, from if you follow the road eastwards, you'll soon come across the voting stand on your right. Bring a book and quil. There will be a stand with a dropper ready for you to drop your book in. The book needs to be signed with the name 'Vote' and contain the username of the person you want to vote on. All Gondorians are allowed to vote, but this only includes Gondorians who have signed their contract prior to this page getting posted, as to avoid faction hoppers or newbies that never return getting a vote. The voting will end on 5 pm GMT +1 on the 8th of October, no exceptions. You do not have to vote, but I advise you to do so. And you CANNOT vote on yourself, obviously. This is another reason why you don't have to vote if you don't want to, it would suck if your competition wins by 1 vote, and that's yours. Now here are the speeches, there are 2. DebtFreeLYFE Hello, my name is DebtFreeLYFE and I’m running for Gondor king. I think I would be a kind and respectful king to my friends and allies. Gondor is strong both in peace and in war all thanks to you Gondorians. In the past few months we have shown our ability to recruit in and prosper in peace. In war, we defeated the Astrasi and their allies at Umbar (of course with the help of our allies). I have a few ideas to strengthen Gondor even further. I would like to use some of Gondors wealth and give 25,000 coins to each lord of Gondor. The Lords could then use this money to buy whatever they needed for their builds and hopefully mean they can finish these builds faster. Another idea I have is to build a massive forgery for Gondor to mine (there will be beacons to speed up the mining) and smelt metal in Iron Hills with the help of fireninja8575. The metals could then be sold or kept in Gondor depending on the need of people. I would also like to introduce some PVP tournaments to Gondor, with prizes for the victors. This will increase the experience of Gondors PVPers and can be fun. As some of you may have heard aidansebastien of Mordor has declared war on Gondor. I plan to destroy his armies and send them scattered back to Mordor. But I will need the support of you fine Gondorians if any of this is to happen. Thank you all for your support CHead2000 Greetings, my Fellow Gondorians, My name is CHead2000, and I would like to be your next King of Gondor. Why, you may ask? Well, I’d like to be your King in order to give back to all of you. The People of Gondor have always been so hospitable and helpful, and they’re always ready to assist in any way possible. I just feel that no one ever needs anything that I have, so I would like to be your King in order to pay you all back through my service listening to you guys and doing whatever I can to make Gondor even better than it already is. Now, the big question on your minds is probably, “why should we elect you?” Well, I can assure you that I have plenty of experience being in Gondor and working with Gondorians. In fact, I have always been a Gondorian, ever since I joined the server 18 months ago and fireninja8575 took me in as his own kin. I joined during the reign of Zhatelier, the 5th King of Gondor. I then witnessed the first step towards the modern Gondorian government: the first Royal Election. Atanvarno won, and I was present during his reign. I then saw the crown passed down to fireninja8575, and later saw the near-election of Sebrom/Trump. Man, that could have been bad. Fortunately, Liodir was elected, and I shared many policies and ideas with him. One action that I absolutely admired was the end of the private and secretive Númenorean/Gondorian Council, and the beginning of the new, Gondorian Lords’ Council, which I feel is a much better representative force for the Gondorian People. Anyway, the most important part of my speech is probably my policies and planned actions. 1. I can assure you that no border walls will be built, but rather, cities will be built. The build that will take top priority will, of course, be Minas Tirith. Second priority will be the capital cities of the various Gondorian provinces. Any other cities will have to be worked on individually or with volunteers, and will receive no governmental assistance. That said, my main plan is to improve Gondor itself before conquering and improving new territories for the Gondorian Empire. 2.As far as interregional relations go, I will do my best to improve relations with allies and to end conflicts with enemies. Therefore, I desire peace, so that we may dedicate more attention towards improving Gondor. These are my plans for various enemy regions: a.Mordor: I hope to negotiate with Mordor a ceasefire, at least a temporary one, so that both our nations may become stronger. I think it would be in Mordor’s best interest to do exactly as we are doing with Gondor, such as building actual major builds like Minas Ithil and Barad-dûr. Perhaps if they had major builds, they’d get more recruits. I think Mordor would agree that doing so is more beneficial for both of us than waging war on each other. b.Gladden Fields: The people of Gladden are difficult to negotiate with. However, miner49er told me himself that we are friends. Whether or not he speaks truthfully is a different matter. If he is truthful, then we can reach a time of peace with Gladden. If he speaks of deceit, I will take no chances that could put us in a vulnerable state, and at the very least, nothing will get any worse. c.Near Harad: Near Harad currently doesn’t pose much of a threat, as their numbers are small, and their builds are few and incomplete. I would make a similar argument to the Haradrim as I did to Mordor. With Mordor and Harad, if they do not comply with a ceasefire, then we will go through with the war and finish it as quickly as possible. I have shown to be very talented when it comes to negotiating. For example, I put down the Gondorian Civil War in less than 24 hours through negotiating with both sides and acting as a mediator. No one was killed during the war, and everything was solved after reaching a compromise. I also almost managed to put an end to Alikan’s Republic of Dol Amroth, but he went inactive/surrendered before I could do so. 3.I would also hope to make it very well-known to Gondorians what territories we own, with whom we are at war, and other important pieces of information through a sort of news board that Gondorians would check for information. Even I am not 100% sure about all the details I have mentioned, which is precisely why I desire to make it all well-known. Anyway, those are my policies, that’s my speech, and I honestly hope that you will see me as the best candidate. I have demonstrated the ability to be very trustworthy and dedicated. For example, shortly after joining Gondor, I was appointed as being the 2nd in Command of Amon Anwar. About 3 months later, I became ruler of my own city, which is still being built. I became Lord of Minas Aglar, which is now the capital of Lamedon. I have remained a Lord ever since then, and now, with the fiefdoms update, I was appointed as Lord of Lamedon by the King and other high-ranking Gondorians. In conclusion, I hope you will vote for me, but I know that you have the greatest judgement, so whomever you vote for is certainly the best candidate. Vote for whomever you believe will be a true Servant of the People and do whatever Gondor believes is in its best interest. Well, that concludes my speech, and I hope you will forgive me for its length. Thank you, CHead2000, Lord of Lamedon